Known gaming devices typically have a locked door through which access to the controls of the gaming device may be attained. In order to monitor the door during a power failure, systems have been developed such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,155 that detect during a power failure whether a door on the gaming device is open and, if it is, the system stores a signal in a latch indicative thereof. Upon the restoration of power, a processor in the game control circuitry reads the contents of the latch to determine whether the door was opened during the power failure and, if so, the processor prevents further operation of the gaming device. Such systems are fairly costly, however, and do not provide detailed records of door opening events.